Love is never gone
by Jaz Varishkova
Summary: Regalo para Luisa. • Si a Yakov Feltsman le preguntaran qué es la belleza, respondería que es el brillo en los ojos de Lilia.


Señora Kubo, no seas mala conmigo, ¿sí? Además de nuestro glorioso Vikturi me gustaría que hagas canon de nuevo a este par en _Yuri! on Ice_.

* * *

Imαgen de portαdα ©redfoxseye.

* * *

Pαrα Luisα, por todos los fαnαrts que me mandαste, por lαs veces que me diste tαblα pαrα continuαr el fic, por lαs noches de fαngirleo —por αguantαr mi Viktor/Chris—, por etiquetαrme en todo lo que veíαs de lα OTP, y porque te quiero. Sí, me puse cursi. Dejáme (?).

* * *

Love is never gone

El frío de la noche produjo que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran.

Se ajustó la bufanda azul alrededor del cuello y se alisó el abrigo con las manos mientras caminaba con paso firme en dirección a la entrada del Gran Teatro. Evgeni, su excompañero de pistas, había insistido en que asistiera a la función de aquella noche apenas se enteró de que había puesto un pie en la ciudad.

Y ahora era él quien se estaba retrasando. Yakov apretó los labios, irritado. La próxima vez buscaría una buena excusa para declinar la invitación, pensó.

Había pasado un año desde que decidió anunciar su retiro definitivo del patinaje artístico. Había coleccionado una razonable cantidad de medallas y títulos a lo largo de su carrera, pero la vez que se torció el tobillo al aterrizar de un tiple axel —uno de sus saltos favoritos— comprendió que su tiempo había pasado y prefirió dar un paso al costado. Desde entonces se había tomado un año sabático que estaba próximo a tocar su final y debía decidir qué haría con su vida de ahí en adelante.

Evgeni decía que su amigo estaba deprimido, pero él sabía que no era cierto: solamente necesitaba un descanso. Llevaba tantos años patinando en palestra que no estaba seguro de cuándo fue la última vez que se había tomado unas _verdaderas_ vacaciones.

—¡Yakov! —Evgeni se acercaba agitando la mano derecha—. ¿Tuviste que esperarme mucho tiempo?

—No tanto —ironizó Yakov, resistiendo el impulso de soltar un bufido—. Ni siquiera la zarina me haría esperar tanto como tú. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Me quedé dormido. —La simpleza con la que su amigo respondía a su pregunta lo irritó aún más, si eso era posible.

—¿Tienes los boletos, Evgeni? No me digas que los olvidaste, porque…

—Ya, ya —lo tranquilizó, enseñándole dos trozos de cartulina que guardaba en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo—. Entremos, está a punto de nevar. —Efectivamente el cielo nocturno se estaba cubriendo de nubes espesas, y Yakov se había planteado la posibilidad de esperar a Evgeni en el coche o directamente largarse antes de convertirse en una burda paleta helada.

El Gran Teatro nunca dejaba de sorprender a Yakov. Era amplio y derrochaba elegancia por donde quiera que se mirara. La joven acomodadora que los acompañó hasta su palco sonrió ligeramente al reconocer a aquel hombre y a su compañero. Yakov Feltsman era, de cualquier modo, uno de los mejores patinadores de su generación.

Cuando la mujer se marchó, resistiendo las ganas de pedirle un autógrafo, dejando solo a los dos amigos, Evgeni le echó una mirada rápida al programa que le habían entregado en el vestíbulo.

—La función comenzará en cinco minutos. —Consultó la hora en su reloj pulsera—. Suerte que llegamos a tiempo.

—¿Y nos retrasamos a causa de _quién_? —volvió a ironizar Yakov, sin dejar de leer concienzudamente su propio programa—. Hoy debutará una nueva _prima ballerina_.

—Lilia Baranovskaya es una mujer exquisita —comentó Evgeni—. Proviene de San Petersburgo, como tú. Debido a su enorme talento no tardó mucho tiempo en posicionarse entre las mejores de la compañía. —Calló de golpe y dirigió su mirada azul al escenario donde las luces se habían apagado.

Al descorrerse en telón lo ojos de Yakov vislumbraron un escenario semivacío decorado como si fuera una ciudad rusa de la época de oro de los zares.

Un hombre hizo su aparición iluminado por un único reflector: el galán de la historia. El _casanova_ que acababa de llegar a la ciudad dorada y ponía a sus pies a todas las doncellas que se le acercaban demasiado.

Y entonces ella hizo su aparición en palestra. Incluso desde la distancia donde se encontraba, Yakov podía divisar la expresión altiva en el bello rostro maquillado de la joven bailarina. La heroína había llegado.

La observó tan absorto en ella que casi no oía la música que ejecutaba la orquesta y marcaba el ritmo de las escenas. Tampoco parecía capaz de ver a los demás miembros del elenco. Eran solo sus ojos siguiéndola a ella, a sus pasos de baile y a su desenvolvimiento impecable por las tablas.

Al final la única dama que se resistió a los encantos del galán fue ella. Siguió en pie firme, evadiendo sus juegos de seducción.

La obra terminó cuando el galán, perdidamente enamorado de ella, se ponía de rodillas con la mano en el corazón, en una muda súplica acompañada del ritmo suave de la música. Pero ella no lo oyó y se marchó con elegancia, dejando al hombre completamente solo a la luz del reflector principal.

Sintió como si despertara de un sueño. El público obnubilado aplaudía de pie la presentación. La volvió a ver por un momento más cuando ella salió a agradecer a la audiencia con una reverencia y una sonrisa.

—Es muy hermosa, ¿no? —le dijo Evgeni, llamando su atención con un codazo amistoso en las costillas de su compañero.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Yakov, parpadeando.

—Lilia Baranosvkaya. —Evgeni le guiñó un ojo—. Te dije que valía la pena venir a verla.

—No me fijé en ella —mintió Yakov, sintiéndose repentinamente como un adolescente.

—Por supuesto que no, Yakov. —Era su turno de ser irónico—. Solo te olvidaste de ver a los demás por accidente. —Y rio con soltura.

Cuando ambos salieron del teatro y se dirigían al coche de Yakov descubrieron que había nevando tan copiosamente que sus pies se hundieron en la gruesa capa de hielo que se había formado en el suelo del estacionamiento.

—¿Sabes que puedes llevarle flores tras bambalinas, Yakov?

El otro colocó las llaves en el contacto y arrancó.

—Ni hablar, Evgeni.

Sin embargo, dos días después, cuando la obra fue presentada de nuevo en el teatro, Yakov se presentó a ella con un gran ramo de rosas de color lavanda en la mano.

—*—

Si a Yakov Feltsman le preguntaran en qué momento había comenzado su vida diría que fue aquella noche en la que, armándose de valor, llevó el ramo de rosas a los camerinos después del final de la obra.

En persona ella todavía era más hermosa: los pómulos altos, el cabello oscuro recogido en un rodete alto típico de las bailarinas. Y sus ojos.

Yakov estaba seguro de que nunca había visto aquel color de ojos en nadie: verdes, brillantes y chispeantes de vida como las hojas recién nacidas después de la nevada.

Lilia aceptó el ramo con una breve reverencia.

—Gracias. —También su voz era bella—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yakov Felstman. —Ella abrió mucho los ojos tras su respuesta.

—¡Yakov Fetsman! —repitió—. Perdón por no haberle reconocido.

Aquel fue el inicio de todo. Siguió yéndola a ver todas las noches durante el tiempo en el que permaneció en la ciudad, y siempre que la función terminaba iba a visitarla en los vestidores así fuera por breves minutos.

Yakov no era un hombre sociable. Celoso de su vida privada, ningún medio de comunicación había sido capaz de descubrir romance alguno entre el patinador y alguna chica. Tampoco era muy amigable. Evgeni sostenía que Yakov tenía un temperamento explosivo que espantaba a todos, menos a él, y que se podía contar con los dedos de una mano a los amigos que tenía fuera de la pista. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, se descubrió a sí mismo disfrutando de la compañía de Lilia, bebiendo té suave con _pirozhkis_ dulces durante las tardes libres después de los ensayos de la muchacha.

El día en que Yakov debía regresar a San Petersburgo se acercaba, y como un jovencito lleno de hormonas y la cara roja de vergüenza, a cuatro meses de haber entablado amistad con ella, le pidió salir con él.

Lilia se sorprendió tanto ante el pedido de un nervioso Yakov, que se quedó observándolo por largos segundos cuestionándose si era real, con la taza de té suspendida en frente de sus labios, antes de decirle que sí.

Acordaron llamarse por teléfono a diario y escribirse cartas al menos una vez por semana. Yakov no era un hombre bueno con las palabras, y al principio le costó encontrar las adecuadas. Eran escuetas y rígidas, pero después de una misiva de la muchacha, donde se burlaba abiertamente de él llamándolo «tieso» y comentaba «que no podía creer que un hombre tan solemne como él fuera capaz de deslizarse con tal soltura en el hielo», se relajó y sus cartas iban aumentando de tamaño con cada semana que pasaba.

Gracias a Lilia descubrió que tenía un nuevo norte después de su retiro: quería ser entrenador. Amaba el hielo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, y si alguna vez fue el mejor patinador de su tiempo, también era su deber guiar a las generaciones nuevas para que coleccionaran medallas de oro y fueran el orgullo de su país, como se lo contó a Lilia en una carta particularmente larga. Ella, al leerla, sonrió, se dirigió al teléfono y lo llamó para decirle con voz emocionada que estaba absolutamente de acuerdo con él.

Empezó entonces una nueva etapa en su vida. Le costó. Era un hombre severo y estricto, y al principio los niños parecían más divertidos deslizándose por el hielo sin orden ni concierto en lugar de obedecer sus instrucciones, pero se armó de paciencia y al poco tiempo sus pupilos empezaron a mostrar avances a pasos agigantados para orgullo del novel entrenador.

—*—

Si a Yakov Feltsman le preguntaran qué momento de su vida fue el más feliz de todos no respondería que fue cuando ganó su primer oro, pero tenía mucho que ver con un objeto redondo y dorado.

Lo planeó con sumo cuidado. Tanto que Evgeni, la única persona que estaba al tanto de sus intenciones, exasperaba y se tiraba de los cabellos rubios cada vez que le preguntaba a Yakov si había hecho algún avance.

—Solo lánzate y ya —le decía mientras trataba de no poner los ojos en blanco cada vez que su amigo buscaba un nuevo detalle que no quería dejar librado al azar. A veces pensaba que Yakov, a pesar de estar bien acomodado en sus treintas, seguía teniendo las inseguridades de un veinteañero cuando el asunto se trataba de la _prima ballerina_ del Bolshói.

Lilia se encontraba en el mejor momento de su carrera como danzarina. Era reconocida tanto dentro como fuera de Rusia como una mujer con un talento increíble que ella cultivaba todos los días ensayando con disciplina espartana.

Aquella noche de invierno, la más fría de toda la temporada, cuando Yakov se arrodilló ante ella después de su presentación de la _Bella Durmiente_ , exhibiendo ante sus ojos un anillo, se llevó las manos a la cara, presa de la emoción y la sorpresa, para luego abalanzarse a sus brazos diciéndole que sí.

Sí, de nuevo. Como aquel día en la tienda de té, cuatro inviernos atrás.

—*—

Empezó como un cuento de hadas. Se instalaron en un coqueto departamento en Moscú para que ella pudiera continuar con su carrera en la danza. Yakov decidió mudar también su pista de entrenamientos a la ciudad después de vivir casi toda su vida en San Petersburgo.

Él hallaba en su rutina con Lilia una suerte de paz que no había encontrado nunca antes. Lilia era luz y vida. Le gustaba charlar con ella en la mesa con manteles de cuadros de la cocina, bebiendo té hasta despuntar del alba. Adoraba despertar a su lado y observarla dormida con su eterna pose de bailarina, o detenerse unos segundos a mirarla al abrir la puerta de la casa mientras ella leía en el sofá con el gato en el regazo, o escuchar el suave golpeteo de sus botas de tacón contra el parquet mientras ella atendía una llamada de teléfono, y el golpecito debajo de la falda marrón delataba que seguía ensayando sus pasos de ballet hasta en momentos como aquel.

Ambos viajaban mucho. El Ballet Bolshói era conocido a nivel mundial como uno de los mejores, por lo que la compañía solía realizar largas giras de temporada. Yakov solía acompañarla a veces, siempre que sus obligaciones como entrenador se lo permitían, como cuando presentaron _El Lago de los Cisnes_ en Nueva York y el público ovacionaba de pie mientras Lilia era distinguida con uno de los premios reservados a la élite de la danza.

Pasaban largas temporadas lejos de casa, cada uno sumido en sus propias actividades. Las cartas y las llamadas eran constantes, pero habían perdido la magia de los primeros días, cuando cada sábado él se sentaba en su buró, papel y pluma en mano, presto a relatar hasta los más mínimos detalles de su día a día. Las llamadas se acortaron, muchas veces, por la enorme diferencia horaria que los separaba.

E incluso mientras permanecían juntos en la casa las cosas eran distintas. Eran ya muy pocas las noches que bebían té juntos mientras conversaban; y nunca hasta el alba, porque con el paso del tiempo las obligaciones de ambos no hacían sino aumentar.

Pero ninguno de los dos podía quejarse: se habían conocido viviendo ese estilo de vida y se habían amado igual. ¿Cómo podían siquiera pensar en cambiar el modo de ser del otro?

Cuando Lilia colgó las zapatillas de ballet las cosas parecieron mejorar un poco. Pasaban más tiempo juntos, viajaban tomándose un descanso o ella lo acompañaba cuando él seguía a sus pupilos en las competencias. En aquel tiempo Yakov había puesto bajo su cuidado al pequeño Viktor Nikiforov, quien a ojos vista era el pupilo preferido de su esposo y una estrella que pronto empezaría a brillar con luz propia en el mundo sobre hielo. Incluso a veces, después de que el niño se mudara con su madre a Moscú, solía pasar varias semanas con ellos, alborotando la paz de la casa llenándola toda con su risa infantil.

Poco después de su retiro Lilia fue designada como directora de la compañía de ballet, y, como tiempo atrás ella lo hizo con él, Yakov la apoyó con firmeza en su nuevo sendero.

Y siguieron intentándolo con todas las fuerzas que les quedaban, empero se dieron cuenta de que era una batalla perdida desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se descubrieron a sí mismos como dos completos desconocidos que compartían la cama fría y la mesa impersonal, que hablaban poco y no decían nada. El té dulce de otros tiempos se había vuelto un trago amargo.

El tiempo había sido cruel con ellos.

En honor a la colección de recuerdos que habían construido juntos, a la luz de los primeros días, y al inmenso amor y admiración que todavía se profesaban, decidieron ponerle punto final.

No hubo gritos, ni llantos, ni enojos. Solo dos personas sentadas en una mesa larga conversando con toda la tranquilidad que podían reunir.

Ella tomó la iniciativa quitándose la alianza y el anillo de compromiso que él le había dado aquella lejana noche de invierno. Yakov, con las manos temblorosas, la imitó.

Se miraron por un largo rato sin saber qué decirse, rememorando quizás los buenos momentos de hacía tantos ayeres. Entonces Yakov le dio un último obsequio: un ramo de camelias. Ella entendió el gesto y asintió. Sus ojos verdes destellaron y Yakov se preguntó si estaría al filo de derramar una lágrima.

—*—

Decidieron que el departamento en Moscú guardaba demasiados recuerdos y lo vendieron para comenzar todo de nuevo.

Cada uno siguió por su cuenta. Ella dirigiendo el ballet con férrea disciplina, como en sus tiempos de _prima ballerina_. Él en San Petersburgo, con sus estrellas emergentes y pupilos que no dejaban de crecer.

Fue Viktor quien preguntó más veces por Lilia que nadie.

—¿No vendrá a verme? —le decía—. La extraño.

—Ella está muy ocupada en Moscú, Vitya —contestaba resignado—. Quizás cuando vayamos allá.

Y Viktor posaba sus grandes ojos celestes en él intentando comprender. Ya de adolescente, y a pesar de su incipiente rebeldía, Viktor comprendió que había cosas que eran mejor guardarse para sí, porque dolía recordarlas.

El tiempo pasó, Viktor creció, conquistó el mundo y se marchó como una oruga que migra lejos para convertirse en mariposa. Yakov rabió, se molestó y refunfuñó a los cuatro vientos, pero también trató de entender a su pupilo.

Y se recuperó de inmediato; también tenía otra personas a las cuales debía atender. Yuri Plisetsky era una de ellas. A pesar del perenne malhumor del jovencito, su poco gusto por las prácticas y su casi nula obediencia hacia él —actitud que se le parecía demasiado a la de Vitya— Yakov pudo ver en él el potencial de un diamante en bruto. Pero para pulirlo necesitaba de ayuda.

La llamada duró poco. A pesar de los años transcurridos, Yakov todavía sabía cómo captar la atención de Lilia.

Ella se presentó en la pista, regia y bella como siempre, pero más severa y estricta que nunca. Yakov comprendió que el tiempo que llevaba metida de lleno en la enseñanza la había curtido.

Comenzaron de cero con un adolescente explosivo en la casa al que nadie podía domar excepto Lilia. Yuri había llevado con él a su gata, su única mascota. El animal parecía haberle tomado cariño a su exesposa, y a Yakov le parecía verla como en un espejismo de otras épocas, cuando compartían la casa como esposos y él la encontraba en el salón acariciando a su mascota que se recargaba en sus piernas.

Sus conversaciones eran largas, y casi siempre giraban alrededor de Yuri. Más de una vez los sorprendió el alba con sendas tazas de té y mucho de qué hablar.

Los logros de Yuri era el orgullo de ambos. Ella solía derramar lágrimas en las presentaciones del chico y él le daba suaves palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda.

En los ojos de Lilia, el brillo seguía intacto.

—*—

El Grand Prix Final de Barcelona fue una gran novedad en el mundo del patinaje artístico. Yuri Plisetsky había obtenido el oro y el récord del participante más joven en hacerse con el primer lugar. Yūri Katsuki fue la sorpresa más grande al obtener la plata después un programa libre que nadie olvidaría en mucho tiempo. Y Viktor Nikiforov, la leyenda viva de Rusia, regresaba a las pistas para la inmensa dicha de sus fanáticos.

Pero para Yakov la mejor de las sorpresas se la llevó la noche del banquete de cierre, cuando se detuvo a mirar la mano de Lilia y vio los anillos en su mano izquierda.

Tan sorprendido estaba, que le observó con la misma avidez que la primera vez en el Gran Teatro.

Lilia se llevó la mano a la cara, como al descuido. Yakov siguió su trayecto y se topó con sus ojos y una sombra de sonrisa.

Si a Yakov Feltsman le preguntaran qué es la belleza, respondería que es el brillo en los ojos de Lilia.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Aclαrαciones:

En el lenguaje de las flores:

• Rosas de color lavanda: amor a primera vista.

• Camelia: «te amaré por siempre.»

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: los shippeo taaaan fuerteeee.

Literalmente desde el momento en el que Lilia apareció. Ella es un personaje terciario, pero demasiado genial. Me hace pensar en la profesora McGonagall y la amo por eso. Es _cool_.

Del fangirleo me salió este monstruo y no puedo creerlo. _Partizan Hope_ sonaba con insistencia mientras transcribía mis ideas. Luisa, esto es para vos y para todos los que los shippean tan fuerte como yo. Me tomé ciertas libertades y un montón de referencias a _Yuri! on Ice_ –como el primer ballet de Lilia- para construir la trama. Y tenía que meter a Viktor y Yurio, porque amorsh luego.

Es tan lindo ver terminado algo que –literal- llevo pensando hace casi dos meses c:

En fin… le doy una galletita al que adivine quién es Evgeni (o mejor, en _quién_ se basa). ¿Quién es el más amigable, alegre y amable entre todos en _YOI_? Responde a las características de ojos azules y pelo rubio. Pista: le gustan los abrazos.

¡Jajohecha pevê!

06 de Enero de 2017, viernes. Día de los Reyes Magos.


End file.
